Stolen Property: Formula Poison Ivy
by Alice Tannis- The Sixth Siren
Summary: It's mostly a blur. I walk into gotham, get kidnapped, meet two of the biggest villains in the city, become their friend, have to leave, shove hundreds of needles into my arm, remember everything, and then join forces with them to fight Batman. Another normal day in the life of me... (maybe Harley/ Ivy or hinted towards)
1. Intro Test Chapter

Introduction/ Test

The dogs barked and snarled as they ran, with me close behind. I stayed as silent as possible, because a random woman chasing after a pack of rabid dogs wearing a long black t- shirt with a huge tear down the back and a pair of neon green short shorts might draw attention, no? And my sickly yellowish white skin didn't help much with my appearance either.

We had entered Gotham, I think, about half an hour ago. We were now headed for a place named Grant Park. At least that's what the signs we seemed to be following said. As the dogs and I pasted into the park, and rather large plant grew up and blocked our way out.

"Wait, you're not Batman. Who are you?" A voice demanded.

I didn't really remember my name, not since my last mishap with the silencing chemicals. So I used the same name I usually used when someone asked. "Uh, Eliza Amillish? Who are you?"

"You've never heard of me? Huh, guess i'll have to give you a lesson on it." A woman in a one piece, seemingly made of leaves, steeped out in front of the dogs and I. She smiled and simply stated, "I am Poison Ivy." Before raising a hand.

Another vine forcefully pushed the dogs aside, and she stared at me, that wicked smile still on her face. Ste stepped a little closer to me and I backed away until my back was against the vine blocking my way out of the park.

"You're just another worthless human, and you've messed up all of my perfect plans. So now, I'll make you pay. With your life." She finally got close enough to touch me, and then stopped.

Her smile faded and she just stared at me. She looked me up and down and then I felt her hand on my face. Then a small vine wrapped around my neck, and I feel unconscious. The last thing I remember before blacking out was her worried look around at her plants. Her eyes were so… disturbed.

(Kay, kiddos. So, here's the deal. Should I start this one and work on it and Harley, Quit at the same time or just finish that first? Please tell me. I want to know if you are enjoying Harley, Quit or not, and if I should work on it more often.)


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- You Feel Familiar…

I woke up, immediately realizing that I was tied in a chair, and quickly looked around the room. It was fairly large, and pretty empty. The only thing taking up space were plants and flowers, and a few surprisingly big flytraps loomed in front of me, just far enough away to be unable to reach my feet. A small pond- like formation was just a few feet to my left.

I could faintly make out Ivy's hair within the foliage. She pet the back of the large carnivorous plant uneasily, as if she was worried or felt it was a pet that had been injured. She slowly turned her head up toward the plant, then to me. She glared at me and stopped petting the plant.

"Finally. I am not one to wait, Ms. Amillish. I was heavily debating just feeding you to my baby. Usually it doesn't take very long to wake up from being strangled by my vines. You are very strange." She kissed the plant and then walked closer to me, bending over so that her face was level with mine.

"I believe you possess something long forgotten, Eliza. And it is mine. It belongs only to us." She stared sharp green daggers at me. "I want to know where you got it, and if it is what I think it is."

"I don't know what you're talk-"

"You do! You know exactly what it is I want!" She grabbed my shoulders and pushed me against the back of the chair, hard. "Where. Did. You. Find. It?" I smelled a faint trace of poison fall out of her mouth, along with a somewhat sweeter smell. It smelled much like honey and skunk cabbage.

"I don't know. I couldn't tell you. I can't remember. Eliza isn't even my real name." I looked at her with my sincerest expression. it wasn't hard because I wasn't lying. She just stared at me and sighed. I felt a cold something run over my arms. I realized that they were wet vines crawling up to my hands. They undid the ropes that had been tied there and then I felt the few still around my neck slip off and I was left unbound. I looked at her, and rubbed my wrists.

"What do I have that's yours?"

"My formula. My plants. My _work_."

"I don't know what you mean…"

"Do you hear voices in your head sometimes? Or feel another's pain while you walk in the park? They are plants. I don't know how you got my formula, but I can't take it back now. It's been too long and you have had it for many years. You remember nothing? And why didn't you just tell the vines to leave you be?"

"I have something that silences the voices and disconnects me from them. But, it also caused me to lose any memory before the last time I took it."

She looked at me, and then sighed. "How are you not dead?"

"Why would I be dead?"

"It was specifically designed for _my_ DNA. It shouldn't be compatible with any other creature." She looked back at me, then at the flytrap. "Bring her inside, precious. I need to speak with her further, and Harley needs to hear this. She's the crazy one, not me. Oh, and be gentle." A thick vine wrapped around my chest and another around my legs, and the plant lifted me up, forcing me to follow that plant hybrid woman.

"Uh, I can walk, ya know."

"I'm fairly aware, thank you."

"So what's with the living elevator?"

"You think I would allow a total stranger into my house without precautions and restraints?"

"Well… no. But is complete immobilization _really_ necessary?"

"I suppose not."

We came to a door and the plant dropped me near Ivy, and I popped up behind her. She looked back and then opened the door slowly, very weary of me. We stepped inside and she looked back at me. "Don't try anything. If you so much as blink wrong, you're fertilizer, got it?"

I nodded, and she lead me down a hallway. We pasted a few rooms, and I could identify most of them. Her bedroom was obvious, as was the other bed room, although I had no clue who it belonged to, and the bathroom was pretty easy to guess. soon we came to a living room and a kitchen, connected, and a blonde laid on the couch.

"Harley." Her head popped up over the back of the couch and looked at Ivy.

"Hey, Red! Whatcha need?" She looked at me. "Who's that? Please tell me it ain't Kitty. Purple and green really ain't her colors." I huffed at the mention of my hair.

"This is Eliza. She's… uh… my sister…" Ivy gestured toward me slightly.

"Really!" Harley pretty much dove over the back of the couch. She made a really loud "thud" when she hit the ground, but she was up pretty quick. For a smaller girl, she was a really strong hugger. "It's great ta meet ya!" I stared at her. I was about her height, she was just a bit shorter than me, and her blonde hair bounced around her face like a bounce house on her head. Her huge blue eyes were, like, really blue. Sapphires that were shoved into her skull. Her black lipstick smudged across her face a bit. Ivy rolled her eyes, shook her head and reached out to wipe it off her cheek.

Harley backed up. "Hey! I got it, Red. Ya don't need ta treat me like a kid." Ivy and I looked at each other and sighed. While she looked at us, she wiped off the black with her palm and giggled. "You two really are sisters, huh?" We looked back at her. I smiled, if I could call it a smile anymore. I'd learned not to smile. I had a really big mouth, literally, and if I smiled you could see most of my teeth. And one side of my mouth had a weird permanent upturn, which made my face look weirder. (In fact, you can see my real smile if you look at the cover of this fanfiction.) Then again, maybe it was just my extremely small nose and big-ish eyes that made me look this way. I dunno. Back to the story.

"So, Ivy, What are we gonna do 'bout- I mean, about… this little situation we got- have! I… I said have." I bit my lip and looked at her. She nodded.

"Right. Well, lets see..."

"What's the problem, huh? I'm kinda in the dark right now. Ya know, imma bit lost…?"

"Sorry, Harl. You can't help with this one. This is a "plant" problem. Why don't you leave us and go watch Teen Titans or something?"

"But this gal is your sister! I wanna get ta know her! Besides, those guys are all heroes. Why can't Cartoon Network make a show about us? It'd be WAY better!" She holds her hands out in front of her, and I give her a downward double high five, wink, and then turn back towards Ivy.

"Maybe when we're done here i'll take you for ice cream." I say. Ivy gives me "the look" and I shrug. Harley's eye sparkle and she hugs me.

"Thanks, Lizzy!" She lets go and hops back into the couch.

"Huh. She's a good kid…" Ivy bites her lip, but I don't really know why. "What? She seems that way."

"No, it's not that." She shakes her head. "Nevermind. So, um, do you remember _where or when_ you first heard the voices in your head?"

"Like I said Ivy, not a single memory other than my research that i'd written down and anything after the incident with my experiment."

She sighed. "Well, then, let's start there. What is the first thing you remember?"

"My house with green and blue stuff all over the front of me. A weird grassy smell. Papers everywhere. Small bit of sun coming in from the windows. A newspaper with… wait. It had my face on it. What did I do?" I tapped my head, trying to remember what it said. "Missing. Dead. Um… your name was in the text. They think you killed me. They think that i'm dead, but they couldn't find any traces of me, so they also thought that you might have me. But my case went cold. I'm still presumed dead. Um, there are ads for random shops and deals. Usual stuff. A mirror on an end table along with a few pictures." I think for a few more moments "That's all I got."

"That's really vivid for a person with no memories." She looks at me, suspicious.

"I think i've always had a good long term memory. I dunno, but it's only been a week since then, so…"

"You did this test _a_ week ago. So, only _one_ week?"

"Yeeeeees…" I look at her. Why is that important right now?

"Interesting. Do you at least remember what the first experiment you did was dated?"

"My first record of the experiments was three-ish years ago. I seriously don't remember what those notes said…"

"Fine. Those pictures you mentioned, what was in them?"

"A family, a pair of dogs, i think, and a bedroom. The family is all brunettes, and I think it's mine because i'm there. We're smiling. There's me. I'm probably ten to twelve. There's a three year old. In fact, she reminds me a bit of your friend over there. there's a Mom and a Dad, both in weird outfits. Like clown costumes. No. They're too intricate. I think we might be at a cosplay convention? Mom looks… I keep getting riddle girl, whatever that means, and dad is… K, didn't need THAT in my head at this very moment with you right here, so let's just skip that…" She looks at me like i'm crazy and then motions for me to continue.

"Um, i'm in a god forsaken doctor costume. Actually, I look pretty good if I do say so myself… Oh right, sister. She's in a cute little cat or dog costume, and she's really cute. Um, the dogs are not really dogs I don't think. Actually, no. I don't know what they are, but they're only puppies. The little one really likes them. The flower is a poinsettia, but it's edges are black and white."

"Alright. Is that all you can remember? Not that it sounds like you could have missed anything."

"Yeah that's all I got. I wish I knew what those animals were." I leaned on the table and thought about them. I propped my head up on my hand. Ivy looked at the notes she'd taken. More like the book she'd written.

"Alright, I've got a plan." Ivy smiled.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Rich and Mysterious

"Wait, this helps me how?" I asked, looking down at the outfit Ivy had me put on.

"None of us are going to walk around like this, so you're going to have to live with it until we get there." Ivy was in another room getting some other clothes on, too.

"But how does this have anything to do with the plan? And do ya- I mean, do _you_ really think that a new dress and a pair of heels is gonna make me fit in with the crowds of people?"

"We do this kinda thing all the time. We know what we're doin'," Harley called.

"And the skin problem? No one's going to fall for the whole "I'm just really pale" thing. Especially with the fact that I got this weird yellow- green hue rather than just being lighter."

"Red's on that one, Liz."

"I used to have the same problem," Ivy said, walking into the room, "Just use this. Unless you want me to help you." She said, giving me some sort of tan body… stuff. I searched her for sarcasm. It was hinted, but so was the sincerity. Kinda like the whole half- human, half-virus sorta thing I had going on.

"Uh, I don't know. What exactly _is_ it?" I shrugged.

"Just make- up. Won't come off, though, so that's nice."

"Like, never come off, er..?"

"I mean it won't just rub off." She said.

"Oh, okay." I half expected her to roll her eyes and walk away, but she didn't. Actually, she really did try to help. I was really surprised, and if I knew anything from Harley or my previous experiences with her, Ivy wasn't one to help or ask for help from people she didn't love. So either she really liked me, or whatever was inside of me that belonged to her -chemicals, I think she said- was making her want to be nice. It took about two minutes to get the hue right, and then we had to get my hair to not be noticeable.

"So, Harley, what's up with you and Ivy?" I said, stuffing my hair into the brown wig. I don't want to know where Harley got it.

"Its cannon, Lizzy." She looked at me, smiling. I looked at her confused, then shook my head. She looked at me, and I watched her out of the corner of my eye while finishing up with my hair. She just sat there and stared at me, and her lovely smile was turned down into a thoughtful line. This made me really, _really_ uncomfortable. The worst part was that as soon as she noticed I was looking at her, she started smiling again.

"Uh, Harley… is something wrong?" I asked. She smiled wider.

"Why'd ya ask, Lizzy?"

"I don't like the way that you looked at me. Did I remind you of something? Or someone, maybe?" I turned toward her and looked down the few inches into those darling blue eyes. They were still deep in thought.

"I just remembered somethin'. Your hair and your face are real familiar, now. I dunno." She looked down at her hands and played with the hem of her dress.

"Who?" I asked. She rubbed her neck and shook her head.

"It don't matter. She's… gone." I pulled her into a hug, and she pushed her face into my chest. I pet her hair and started off, thinking. Who do I remind her of? More importantly, why?

She pulled away and wiped the tears out of her eyes. "S-Sorry…" She sniffed. "I don't mean to… make things awkward. I just…" She sighs. "Well, looks like Harley Quinn strikes again…" I smiled at her.

"Believe me, running down the streets with a bunch of wild dogs begs a lot more "awkwardness" than a bit of tears." She laughs a bit before looking back up at me.

"Well, Lizzy, we oughta go. Red's gonna be waitin' for us." She heads for the door, and I follow her.

"Shouldn't… uh, we shouldn't keep her waiting then." I say. Harley looks back at me from the doorway.

"Why do you do that, Liz?" I looked up from the floor.

"Why do I do what?"

"That. Your language don't gotta be perfect. Geez."

I shrug. "I don't know. I didn't even realize I was doing it…"

"Uh huh…" She turns and continues out the door. Ivy shakes her head as we finally approach her car.

"Wait, we're taking your car?"

"Don't worry. We have ways of keeping it off the radar." Ivy replies, getting into the car.

"In other words, Ivy changed the plates." Harley says.

"Ah." I crawled up over the back of Rose Bud and slipped between Ivy and Harley.

"Yeah, yeah. Geez, Lizzy, don't hurt no one."

"Whatever. For god sake did you see me when Ivy dragged my corpse in here? You would have though i'd been mugged by some guy with a knife."

We decided to drop all subjects and have a nice quiet ride. I was surprised that this actually worked out. Harley was lost in thought again. God, I wished she would have stopped staring at me like that! Damn her blue eyes! When we finally got to where we were going, I gasped at where we'd come.

"You brought me... to Wayne Tower... in a DRESS?!"

"We're never going to get in if we don't look like we belong. No one knows you. They have a get together going on, and don't worry. I got our names on the list." Ivy opened the door and stepped out,

"Our real names?"

"I'm Paige, Harley is Holly, and you're still Eliza. No one knows you yet. You should be fine. If anyone asks, just say you're here with us to take to Bruce Wayne. Once we're in just stay close until I have more to work with. You do still remember everything, right?"

"Yeah, I remember."

"Then in we go!" Harley began pulling me toward the tower. Ivy took up her other side and walked with us, reminding Harley of how to act. I acted as Ivy did, trying to be as professional as I could guess, having memory loss and all. Sometimes I find it hard to believe I can still speak words. We walked into the lobby and up to the reception desk.

"How may I help you ladies?"

"We're here for the party." Ivy replied.

"Names?" The woman asked.

"Paige Devon, Holly Kaster, and Eliza Amillish." Ivy pulled out a card and handed it to the receptionist.

"Of course. I don't know how I didn't recognize you, Paige." She handed the card back. "Who's your new friend?"

"Eliza just started working with us. She's a lovely lady, great with her head."

"Go right on up. I bet some of your old friends are dying to see you. It sure has been a while." She said as we began climbing the stairs.

"What do we do until I give the signal?" Ivy asks us.

"Stay close and try not to talk to much." I reply, rolling my eyes.

"Yes." We make it up to the room where the party is taking place, and I feel my throat tighten. I squeeze Harley's hand, and she looks at me.

"You'll be fine. I'm right here, Liz."

"Yeah." We walk in and Ivy is almost immediately greeted by a man in a suit.

"Hello, Miss Devon. Lovely night for a party?"

"It sure is. A nice glass of wine and friends is all I could ask for tonight." You could almost feel her disgust, but maybe it was just me. I look around at the crowd and notice a man staring at me. A few people walk between us, and when it clears again, he's gone. Harley notices, and I shake my head.

"It's no one, Holly. I just thought I saw someone." We all are approached by a waiter and he asks us if we'd like something to drink. Ivy and Harley take one and thank him, and I just smile and tell him that i'm fine. He nods and walks away. Harley and Ivy obviously know that i'm uncomfortable because they lead me over to a corner of the room and look at me.

"Are you alright, darling? You seem kind of stressed." Ivy asks, biting her lip.

"She's claustrophobic, i'm guessing." Harley says, touching my cheek. "She's real hot."

"I'll say." A man- the one that was looking at me earlier- had come up to us while they checked on me. I saw Harley and Ivy tense before turning around to see who it was.

"Bruce. Hello. This is Eliza."

"I'm fine, really." I say, trying to defuse the tension. Bruce looks at me. His eyes are like cold rock.

"What is your name again? Andrea..?" I felt myself freeze. That name. Why was it familiar? Could that be my name? Harley looked at me and almost seemed shocked, although, Bruce didn't notice.

"E… it's Eliza...I think…" I stammered, trying to regain my composure-which I hadn't really had in the first place.

"Can I talk to her in private for a moment?" Bruce looked at Ivy and Harley, who looked at me. I nodded. They nodded back and walked a few feet off, keeping within safe distance from me, but still far enough away to be out of earshot.

"What is it, Mr. Wayne?" I asked. He looked back to me.

"Who are you?" Serious time, I suppose…

"Eliza Amillish, sir. I work for Paige and Holly. They hired me only a few weeks ago." I said. I still was a little wary of a man being so close to me. He put a hand on my shoulder.

"Follow me, Eliza."

"U-uh… I, uh, I-I don't think I should." I looked back at Ivy and Harley. They very slowly and nervously nodded and told me to go with him. I turned back and followed Bruce out into the hall.

"You do know who those two women are, don't you?" He asked once we were far enough from the room.

"They're my bosses. I'm actually surprised they brought me here. They knew I wasn't good in crowds. I suppose they thought if they were there it'd be better. You saw how that worked out. Now that i'm out here, i'm glad you stole me from them. It's a lot less crowded out here." I lean on the wall, looking down at the floor.

"You do know that those two are Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn, right?" He must have saw me tense, because he smirked. "You did know…" I looked up.

"They couldn't be! We were all at the office yesterday! We've been there for two weeks!"

"You're lying to me."

"How would you know if I was lying or not? You ain't… u-um, aren't a cop!" I waited a moment and looked at him. "S-sorry! I didn't mean to… disrespect you or anything... Oh, I ruin everything!" I slid down the wall and covered my face with my hands. "This was a horrible idea! I don't… I-I _can't_ socialize…" Thank god for my ability to start crying on command.

"It's fine. I don't mean to agitate you, but your bosses are Super-villains."

"H-how do you know..?" I breathe.

He walked me over to the door and pulled something over my head. I screamed. He put a hand over my mouth and pressed a button on the side. Suddenly I saw fifty some odd skeletons in the room, glowing blue.

I looked around in shock. "Mut mi zis sing?" He uncovered my mouth.

"What is this thing?" I asked again.

"I can't tell you. Look over there. That's you bosses." He turned me so that I could see them. Their skeletons were red and not blue like the others.

"Why are they red?"

"Hostiles show red." He said. He pressed another button on the side of the thing on my head and I saw Pamela "Poison Ivy" Isley and Harleen "Harley Quinn" Quinzel in the top right corner of the interface. I gasped.

"It can't be! They don't even look right!"

He turned a small knob and their faces came into focus. He pressed another button, and their disguises dissolved. Harley's hair turned gold again and Ivy's hair returned to red. Their clothes changed back to what they had been wearing earlier that day.

"No, I don't believe it…" I said as he took the thing off my head. I turned and saw what it was. A mask in the shape of a bat's head. He looked at me and his face straightened.

"You- you're Batman…" He nodded and I pulled off my wig. He looked surprised.

"And my name is Andrea, isn't it..?"

"The heck did they do to you, A? Don't you remember me?" He asked.

Did I?

(Oh my god, I am SO sorry! This took way way longer than I wanted it to! For god sake, what has it been? Two, three months? I'm so sorry. I'm not even going to make excuses for this! SO SO SORRY! :,c)


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Demoralization's Grasp

"Eliza!" I turned as I heard Ivy call me.

"I'm fine, Miss. Devon! Bruce and I were just conversing in private." I called back, quickly replacing the brown wig. "We'll be out in a sec!"

Bruce looked at me with a sympathetic look. "Well, now that you know, I'll meet you at the top of Wayne Tower tonight. You should probably find a way to get away from those two." I looked back at him and felt my heart twist a bit. When it did, I drew a quick sharp breath.

"Please… don't… look at me like that, Mr. Wayne." I said, tearing my eyes away.

"Do you remember me..?" He grabbed my hand and turned me toward him. "Please, Andrea, you do, right?"

I froze. "I-i'm afraid I don't, Mr. Wayne…" I said, pulling away my hand. "I should be getting back to my bosses," I said, turning.

"Don't tell those two, okay? They'll try to stop you. I just want to help, A."

"Yes, Mr. Wayne. I know." I walked out of the halls and up to Ivy and Harl. "We need to go."

"What happ-"

"NOW!" I yelled, pushing people out of the way. I hurried away from the tower, back to Ivy's house.

 _Help me…_

I stopped.

 _Please, he-e-elp…_

 _I'm dying…_

 _Help us._

 _Please!_

 _Don't let us die!_

"No. No, no, no. Not now… please…" I said, looking around. "It can't happen n-now. No!" I looked around, covering my ears.

 _Help… Help… Help…_

"No, I can't! I can't help you!" I screamed, trying to get the voices to stop.

 _Don't let me die… die..! Die! DIE!_

"BURNING!" I screamed, falling to my knees, holding my head and curling into a ball. "I'M BURNING!" The stinging sensation spread from my head to my chest, making me gasp. "JUST MAKE IT STOP!" I felt a pair of hands on my shoulders, and the voices silenced.

"Eliza..?" I looked up, seeing Harley, Ivy shushing the crying plants. I could see Harley's tears. I shook in her hands, and she allowed me to bury my face into her shoulder. She pulled off the wig and held me. I looked up at Ivy, still crying. It was a silent plea for help.

"Eliza. I'm sorry. No one was supposed to get hurt…" She answered, sitting down next to Harley and I. We all sat there for a few minutes until I stopped crying and then we made our way home. We avoided the greenhouse, and they took me into Harley's room, which was free of the deafening voices.

"Are you alright..?" I may have stopped, but Harley sure hadn't. "I'm scared, Lizzy. Answer me? Please…" I looked at her. I could tell that my eyes were fading back to their normal green from the sick yellow-brown they must have been.

"I'm… okay, now. I think." I answered, still shaking.

"Maybe you should sleep in here with me tonight…" She suggested, hugging me again.

"I don't know, Harley. I… talk in my sleep and have nightmares and tend to get really clingy and-"

"I don't care." That wasn't the Harley I knew. That voice… that was Harleen. Harleen. Harleen… Quinzel? I… I don't know how… I don't understand why that's familiar… I don't understand anything anymore.

"If you insist." Harley immediately got up and walked into another room, leaving me with Ivy.

"That look… what did you remember?" She asked, sitting down next to me on the bed.

"Her. That voice. My first name." Ivy looked at me.

"What is it?"

"Andrea. And that voice was Harleen Frances Quinzel." I stared off into the distance.

"Huh… Are you really okay?" She asked, after a few seconds.

"No. They're coming back. The voices are coming back…" I said, still staring. Harley came back in with clothes for me to wear to bed, chocolate, and a book.

"I really think you should lay low for a few days. Staying in here would be beneficial to you." That still wasn't Harley. Not the one I knew.

"Thank you," I said while she handed me the stuff.

"Yeah." She and I climbed into the bed, which was surprisingly large and comfortable.

"Sleep tight, ladies," Ivy stated, closing the door and smiling at us.

"Night, Ivy," We replied at the same time. She shook her head and closed the door, leaving us in the dark room. I soon fell asleep, praying my night wouldn't be plagued by horrible dreams like the last night had.


	5. Chapter 4

I woke up and looked at the alarm clock beside the bed, and yawned. "Went to bed at ten, woke up at four…"

I looked over at Harley, still asleep.

"Oh, four in the _morning_?" I whispered to myself, getting up. I quietly opened the door and creeped out, heading for the living room. I might not have known where I was going, but i was going there at 4 AM. I opened the front door and stepped out into the cold, cracking my neck. It wasn't Mr. Freeze cold, but it wouldn't have mattered much. I would still freeze my feet off. I continued down the street, hoping and praying to the sky Batman nor Ivy was aware of me.

It was quiet, almost silent, at four in the morning, I thought. At least for Gotham. So when I heard a shattering piece of glass, I jumped and swung around. I looked on as Catwoman ran past me, disappearing into the shadows. But not before smiling at me. I looked back to see Bats standing behind me.

"Why me, holy beings..? Why me?" I asked him in a whisper. I held out my hands with a faked sadness. He narrowed his eyes before following Selina, in a sprint, of course. Watching him leave, I smirked a bit. So much for laying low... Pretty sure that he was contemplating our conversation. Also, a person like me probably shouldn't be out and about at four, but hey, what the hell? Selena was.

Either way, I continued down the street, hoping I'd made the right decision. A tingle in the back of my skull began to sound like coherent words, but they were no longer screams of agony. Trying to shake them out anyway, I tripped over something. I realized that the reason the voices were less agonized was due to the heavy, glistening dew and bright sun rise that was breaking over the horizon. I looked up at it, knowing my eyes must've been very wide. Slowly sliding into a sitting position on the grass, I ran my fingers over the cool water.

Very rarely did I have a moment like this anymore. It just was so disconnected when I was on the drugs. Feeling raw emotions like wonder we're just all around hard for me, but at least millions of voices weren't yelling out to me in near death wails. But now, savoring the earthen taste of the air and the feeling of its thickness, I was me again, whole and pure, a person. I breathed deep and kept my lips parted slightly to allow the frost to graze my tongue. My eyes flickered shut, and my body became ethereal, as if i'd left it and was floating in a void of primal, beautiful forested emotion and senses. It was home for part of me, but that part wasn't me. I knew what was, though. The yearning for this freedom and love all the time. The want that i felt deep inside me to chose a world, or live peacefully in both, the bridge which i'd yet to build. Something else was there, in the back of my mind I hadn't felt for years, of what i'd begun to recall. Not aroused, per say, but something like it. _Heightened_ , seems fitting. Suddenly, everything around me was good and pure and filling. It was new and familiar at the same time. Then, a virus began to breed in it. The voices turned from a choir to frightful ambiance. I was forced back to earth, and away from my small moment of _breathing again_. It began to crawl it's way up my arm, I looked down, breaking further from my paradise, completely leaving it's warm embrace.

I was broken again.

I froze, as did the small flower that had found itself half way up my forearm. I stared at it for a moment before unraveling it and pulling my hand away. I could feel it's sadness, and I realized I felt actual physical remorse for it.

Biting my lip, I held my hand out again. I leaned toward me, as if I was the sun in a very cold place. Swallowing my fears, I continued my approach until my fingertips grazed it's petals. My body immediately brightened in mood, although my mind was still worried. Setting my hand down once more near the plant, it recoiled around my arm and continued to grow at my touch. I couldn't help but smile. It always had been the little, soft moments of being a person that appealed to me. While tension is exhilarating and intimacy is enjoyable, fluff just bring involuntary smiles to your soul, until broken by darkness... As the petals grazed the cold skin on my shoulder, I felt a presence behind me. Not through senses, but I was connected to the grass the person was stepping on, the carbon dioxide the trees were taking from them. Quickly asking the plant to let go, I turned. However instead of letting itself uncoil, it completely uprooted and the stringy fabrics of flora curved around the contours of my hand. Shuttering at the feeling of connection I had with this... parasite flower, I stood and turned to the intruder. Smiling at me was Harley, who had stars in her crystal eyes.

"Wow, Lizzy. I didn't know you could do that!"

"Well, neither did I. I don't converse with that part of me very often. Were not exactly on good terms." Suddenly, another presence entered my senses. They were more stealthy, and closer. Taking an offensive as the supposed attacker drew closer, I whipped around. My fingertips just barely grazed Ivy's neck as I stared in shock at what i'd almost done.

"Well, then. Remind me to announce myself when I come to save you from something." I lowered my hand, shivering at the plant's touch. It was growing quickly, and it had already managed to weave around my torso with vines and the petals now grazed my collar bone on the other side of my body. Ivy smiled at this, visibly acknowledging the spasm.

"I see you've made a friend. She's very beautiful." Ivy brushed a finger over the petal, and I felt it over my ribs. Shuttering with me, she withdrew. "Aren't they wonderfully sweet?"

"Guys, kinda weirded out by this." Harley intervened, but the playfulness was shining in her eyes as she stared at Ivy's hand. "My best friend and her sister seem to be having inter- kingdom relations right now, and I feel like I should leave..." She joked, reaching to pull the flower wrapped around me to her nose. "It's a daisy! My favorites! Why is it so big, though?" She asked, realising the bud was larger than her palm.

Ivy picked a forget-me-not and cringed, and it seemed to cause her physical pain. I felt it, but it was more like a needle pinch after being numbed twice in the same spot. She then placed it in my free palm, and I felt roots sprout out of the broken stem.

"She's been so pent up that she's releasing much more energy at a much quicker pace than what I usually would. Without telling it to grow this large, it would take a while, even while feeding on me."

"It's eating her?!" Harley yelled, nearly crushing the bud between her fingers. I lost my breath for a moment and gasped, but the petals soon recovered. "Sorry." I nodded.

"No, Harley..." She started, obviously angered by the involuntary act, but I assume she lightened her tone to avoid hurting Harley. She cleared her throat. "It is using the carbon dioxide pooling around her body as well as any radiation or pheremones she's emitting. It works like the sun, which helps keep them alive." She held her palm in mine, and I watched the blue flowers slither off my body and onto hers. She held it at her waist until it rooted to her outfit and began to fan out over her being, at a slightly slower rate. She moaned as it did, obviously finding much more pleasure in them than I did.

"Oh." Harley said, watching the plant's stem slip over her friend's chest and weave down and arm. I smirked, perfectly content with seeing and hearing their silent love in their glances. Besides, I could feel the attraction Ivy was experiencing, but I just wasn't as... affected by it. It wasn't my body being targeted with such things.

"Should I take her with me, or leave her here?" I asked, interrupting the friends wandering eyes. I lightly kissed one of the petals, and I felt my own cold lips on my neck. It was oddly satisfying.

"I'm sure she'd find the green house most enjoyable, if you prefer that over here." Ivy said, finally prying her eyes away from the mouth of the blonde next to her.

I caught her attention with mouthing "just do it" before heading back towards Ivy's house.

I didn't hear them follow.

Watching Steven Universe on my laptop for the millionth time, I felt the plant's life pulse with mine. It was odd, and yet natural- like. It felt like that paradise again, but then a funny joke was cracked, and I couldn't help laughing. I got an odd, painful sensation in my shoulder, and I paused the video to stand and stretch. The greenhouse had surprisingly good internet.

Hearing pleas from my new Parasite, (I think i'll name her that; she doesn't mind. I asked. :T ) I walked over to a small pool Ivy had in the center of the room and dipped my hand in. A shock went through my body, causing me to remove my hand, but Parasite remained rooted there, keeping me from escaping. I felt pressure on my body, but it felt good. I let out an odd sound i'd never heard myself make before as Parasite's roots reformed around my fingers, leaving trails of water across them.

Hearing the door to the glass room open, I turned and smiled at Ivy, the blush that covered my face and shutters I made when I breathed not seeming to register with her. The forget-me-nots still clung to her waist, minus a few petals and leaves here and there, and her red hair had sticks and leaves tangled in it. To match, a few black smudges could be seen on her skin. She wore the stupidest smile you could find, and her body emitted a tingling sensation that I could feel even without Parasites help. I licked my lips for some weird, subconscious, involuntary reason and stood to come eye level with her. They were... purpler than her usual electric green.

"Rev up your Harley, much?" I cooed, shocking myself, while moving back over to my computer and powering it to sleep. I wouldn't lose my place then.

"Well, you know. You gotta just do it." She shrugged, the sensations numbing to me. She stared at the computer, then at me, her goofy grin returning. "Well, feels like you had some fun." I felt something odd about her, but before I could register her movements, she grabbed me around the waist and pushed her lips onto the flower curled around me. It hurt for a moment, but then it was just everywhere and my heart stopped. I now was flooded with whatever the tingling was,and it desensitized my mouth for a moment. She pulled her lips away and smiled. "Thanks."

"No prob, Bob." I said trying to drain any feeling from my expression, mind, and being in general.

"It's Ivy." She replied, turning to walk out of the garden. She stopped just before closing the door. "Don't think this is a reoccurring thing, Eliza. I'm just really... y'know. And besides, you're connected to me. You could feel it yourself. Also, 'Wow, thanks for the Gem Harvest sneak peek, you spoiler- ridden CLOD!'." She imitated an irritated Peridot, and it was pretty decent.

"Dayum! Dat impression on fleek doe!" I shouted back in an Amethyst, smiling as she clicked the door shut.

I walked over to the pool and had Parasite slip off of me. After being connected for so long, it felt like she was part of my body someone was cutting off, but I knew she'd be happier in here than in the polluted city air with me. I blew her a kiss and was meet with "mental happiness signals" or whatever before exiting the room.

I don't know what I had expected when I saw Harley, but it wasn't what I saw. Her clothes we torn and green smudges painted her jawline, lips, and neck. I couldn't help but giggle a bit at the sight, and to make it better, she was going on like nothing had happened, and she just whistled "Partners in Crime" while pouring cereal into a bowl.

I placed my hands on her shoulders, but that's when I realized she was as out of it as Ivy because she didn't acknowledge anything and just turned and kissed me hard on the lips. Not the flower, she was in the greenhouse remember, the actual lips. I pulled away, and she just went back to doing whatever that was now. Something inside me must have died at that moment, cause I breathed sharply and tears formed in my eyes.

No, that wasn't it. It was different, not like what Ivy had done. It was physical not mental. I'd actually been kissed. My throat closed, and I turned away. I didn't like girls. Key word: didn't- past tense.

More on that later, though.

I retreated back to the couch, clearing my throat to relax it. I managed to fall back to sleep for a few hours while watching Gravity Falls reruns, and when I woke up, Ivy and Harley seemed to have shaken whatever sex drug they'd use.

 **Author's note: Please don't do drugs... especially illegal ones.(unless of course you use them responsibly, then I guess...)**

 **I haven't updated in forever, but motivation doesn't really come to me easy.**

 ** _I'll update today, I swear! Nope nevermind I wanna draw. Nope, I wanna sing! Nope, I wanna watch youtube. Neverming i'm tired..._** **~~My life Sorry... D':**


End file.
